Ye Knight's Quest 2
The Ye Knight's Quest 2 was an event at the Medieval Party 2010 and Medieval Party 2011. It could be accessed in the Cave, next to Ye Knight's Quest (And Princesses too!) and Ye Knights Quest 3 (in 2011). Three free items can be found here: the Toothbrush Pin, the Noble Horse, and a furniture item, The Dragon's Gold. Challenges First, the player had to throw snowballs to put out fire in torches in the hands of a stone king, queen, jester and knight. Once all the fire has been put out, the dragon will sink into the lava and a path will show up. The next challenge had the player moving a key square to a lock. Once the key square gets to the lock, the puzzle will move up and a cave will be revealed. After exiting this challenge, there was a room where you can get a Noble Horse. There are also signs of warnings and a silver knight helmet. There was no "challenge" here. Once the player has left this room, (s)he will have to fight a robotic dragon. The player will need to throw snowballs in the water machine, similar to the Mine Shack. Once it is filled up, the player has to press the green button to spray the dragon. This will have to be done 3 times to defeat it. Unfortunately, the dragon will sometimes breathe fire, and all the water evaporates. Once the dragon is beaten, the player can have access to the Treasure Room. It has Dragon's Gold and a Toothbrush Pin for a prize.you can get as much gold as you want. Afterwards Right after completing Ye Knights Quest 2, you can go through it as you could during Ye Knight's Quest (And Princesses too!). What happens is that: *First Room: The pathway will appear without you putting out all the torches out. *Second Room: You can press a button to open the door without solving the puzzle. *Third Room: Nothing was changed because there was no challenge in this room. *Fourth Room: You don't need to slay the dragon again to leave this room. *Treasure Room: Nothing was changed because there was no challenge in this room. Tour Guide Description *'First Room': Ye be now beneath the Volcano. Here, ye find the start of a new Knight. *'Second Room': Ye must be clever to continue your quest! Solve the puzzle to unlock the dragon costume. *'Third Room': Beware the Dragon! The path ahead leads to certain trouble! *'Fourth Room': Avast! A great robotic dragon! We must defeat it. Use the water cannon! Throw snowballs! Work together and be brave! *'Treasure Room': Behold the dragon's treasure! Let us capture the dragon's treasure... and celebrate our great kill! Gallery File:PartyroomMedieval1.png|The First Room. File:PartyroomMedieval2.png|The Second Room. File:PartyroomMedieval3.png|The Third Room. File:PartyroomMedieval4.png|The Fourth Room. File:PartyroomMedieval5.png|The Treasure Room. Fun facts Trivia *When a player threw a dilda, it would melt when it hit the floor. *Penguins could take advantage of the Dragon's Gold, because it was free and a furniture item, so they could walk back and forth and get as much as they wanted. *Penguins can see clearly that the final dragon is plugged in. *Unlike the other prize items, you can take as many Dragon's Golds as you want, since it is a furniture item. Remarks *When loading, it says "Loading Beneath the Volcano". Also, when you try to find somebody, it would say "%user% is Beneath the Volcano. This probably means that Ye Knight's Quest 2 is beneath the Fire Dojo, however the Cave is far away from the Dojo Courtyard. Music *The 1st and 2nd room *The 3rd Room *The Dragon Room *The Treasure Room See also *Ye Knight's Quest (And Princesses too!) *Medieval Party 2010 Category:The Party Rooms Category:Club Penguin Category:Volcano Category:Games